Ruby Flashyfur Wiki
Ruby Flashy-fur and Appearance on the Thea Stilton Series She is one of the minor characters in Thea Stilton Books. She is a rival to the Thea Sisters. Her gang is called Ruby Crew, which is based on her name. The Ruby Crew is always competitive towards the Thea Sisters and despises them especially Ruby, who hates them for being more popular than her. In the The Stilton Graphic Novels, She is called Vanilla De Viennese and has a younger brother name Vic. Her mother, named Silvia De Viennese, is rich. But in the Thea Stilton series she is named Ruby Flash-fur and her friends are Connie, Zoe, and Alicia. Meanwhile, her brother's name is Ryder and her mother is named Rebeca Flash-fur. She first appeared in Thea Sisters and the Legend of Fire Flowers, ''where she tried to compete with the Thea Sisters. In ''Drama at Dormouse, she competed with Violet on who would be playing Juliet's role. In the Journey to Atlantis, she was very interested with the blue-skinned boy (Atlantis). In the first graphic novel, she is introduced with her brother and mother during their arrival on Dormouse. This is where she started her rivalry with them. In the second, she manipulated Alicia by letting her participate on the Lizards(A girl club)awhile in the third, she celebrated Viking Day by selling expired cosmetics, recommending her "viking elixir". Kind of like Heather Chandler from the movie Heathers (1988) ''and the musical ''Heathers (2010) ''except if ever Heather Chandler had a fursona it's Ruby Flashyfur. Ruby Flashyfur is also known as vanilla de vissen that is her mom's name what what shgfvlyiqakbsv kayvhg swfbfjsv fmsfjswvfdvfcjsvflufvlf fwhvfwff Personality Ruby, coming from a rich family, is a snobbish brat. She is also a very arrogant braggart who loves being the center of attention. She is mean-spirited and likes to humiliate people in front of others. Together with her other friends, she is very envious of the Thea Sisters because of their popularity. Because of her jealousy, she would be mean to them, through not greeting them whenever they would see each other, being pretentious and deceiving, and even playing pranks as seen on ''Drama at Dormouse. ''Moreover, she gets fiendishly delighted whenever the Thea Sisters are in trouble. She is a menace and everyone knows that. However, it is seen that she can be humble sometimes, as she thanked Colette for rescuing her from the volcano in ''The Legend of Fire Flowers. She is also somewhat diligent and serious-minded. Physical Appearance Ruby has a light tawny fur with long red hair and green dull eyes. Her casual outfits include a blue short skirt with flowers and a brown belts with a gold clipping. Her top has a V-neck and a ribbon in the middle. She wears brown boots and green socks. Her Hula outfit dance is a plain blue dress with a cream ribbon tied on the back and hula flowers in her wrists and ankle. Her summer attire includes a V-neck sleevles top with stripes, blue short pants with her usual belt, and a brown ballerina shoe like. She also carries a sunglasses and summer hat. Her ball outfit is green-colored with puffy sleeves and ribbons on the sides. She also wears a pearl necklace. Trivia *She owns a private yacht. * She also likes fashion, as seen on The Lion's Den. She wanted to make a fashion show, with her friends, as a project. * She owns a private helicopter. * Her mother is the owner of Flashyfur Cosmetics. bla bla bla this website is being hacked better get of before I hack YOU!!!!!! Photos Category:Browse Category:Thea Stilton Books